Yestedaya
by Td03
Summary: It was the worst nightmare Danny had ever dreamed of. It left him disoriented. It was nauseating... and the underlying sweetness of it was disturbing.
1. Dan

**Yestedaya**

It was an innocent dream.

His Dad was in it. His whole family actually. But he was more aware of Dad due to his large stature. And the fact that Dad was holding something in his hands.

He couldn't recall Jazz's attire despite talking to her in the dream. But she was wearing something long and white. There was green outside, somewhere. He thought it was grass. He didn't see Mom. Why wasn't Mom in the dream? Oh, yeah, something about a missing pen? He couldn't recall when the incident happened.

But it hardly matters. It was a big day! He didn't know what, but the day just felt special somehow. Dad took a picture and he had grabbed the camera and ran around the house to get first look before his family.

He was wearing a red hoodie over a black t-shirt. It was his favorite outfit years ago. Where did it go? Maybe Mom threw it away. Too bad. And Phantom was there. Somehow. His alter-ego was captured in the picture standing on his left side.

It felt funny in the dream. But he also didn't giggle. It was somehow wrong. Something. Phantom's skin was just so pale compared to his human skin. And he looked handsome, like an aristocrat. Which was weird because he still somehow looked exactly like Fenton himself. Though, his hair changed. It was wispy, similar to fire.

White fire.


	2. Vlad

**Yestedaya**

*checks the clock* 4 AM... *sigh* why am I writing this?

"It's worth noting that Danny could've easily been Vlad. They started out very similar: smart teenagers with a love for science, who have two fantastic best friends. The triad of Danny-Sam-Tucker and Vlad-Maddie-Jack is a great reflection of how once upon a time, Vlad was a bit like Danny. Danny could've easily resented his parents for his ghost powers, because it was their portal that caused it, much like the proto-portal caused Vlad's powers back in the day. Vlad is a cautionary tale: he's the path Danny very well could've taken, had things been different."

Right. Awesome.

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own Danny Phantom, fortunately. Fortunately? Yeah, fortunately, cause I don't think I could have come up with so many IMPLIED PLOT STARTERS through the whole show. This cartoon is amazing.

* * *

Every time they meet, Vlad makes it a point to mention his twenty years of experience over Danny's barely in-controlled powers.

The difference in skill is acknowledged, yes, but that doesn't mean Danny doesn't hesitate in thoroughly demonstrating how moot of a point Vlad is making by kicking his ass.

He could do without Vlad constant barb of Danny turning into another Vlad Plasmius though.

Yeah, what are the chances of another person getting blasted by ectoplasmic version of contained nuclear blast and surviving it and bring a half ghost but just because they were the only two halfas in existence does not mean Danny was fated to be Vlad.

He wasn't fated to end up like that fruitloop! He hated fate. And destiny. And whacky future predictions mumbo jumbo that usually points to his miserable grades and making it seem like Danny had no other option in life but to be another joint food center employee. His parents never neglects their children, he's smart, he just doesn't like a high school that caters to the whims of jocks who brings in money from their sports winnings.

His school is just too immersed with popularity games and one-upmanship. They never really go too far beyond humiliation and a couple of punches. He only slipped his control _one time_ 'cause he was too sleepy to realize they were humans and not ghosts he didn't need Vlad sending screenshots of that bully's injury pictures from the medical records, he learned his lesson, okay.

Danny had no compunctions in admitting he has less than saintly thoughts, but what human doesn't have those? He was going to protect his family no matter what, he was not guilty for the occasional pranks and blackmailing if it meant those who are acting on their irritation against his family will stay away. Vlad doesn't need to dissect each one of Danny's deals with his own deals.

Granted, him blackmailing Vlad about flushing out their identities to his parents was crazy but he had faith his parents would love him no matter - if it comes to that - something Vlad clearly lacks. Moot point! Moot point! That at the time Danny used his mom's body and pretended to figure out Vlad's identity and making the fruitloop believe Maddie hates him for _ever_ was cruel, but doesn't matter, Vlad figured it out - it didn't matter.

Fixing the field to fool Vlad's judgments - fiddling the clock to make the man think he has more time when in reality his bragging just gives Danny more chances to recover his powers, turning his lackeys against him, blindsiding him - just meant he was getting _smarter_ , not getting _more like him_.

Sneak attacks aren't something to be recoiled from due to the 'cowardly' label if it meant his friends will be saved. He's just kind of manipulative sometimes. He wasn't some kind of Plasmius second coming, he _wasn't_.


End file.
